


Regalo de cumpleaños

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [17]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Tamaki está por cumplir la mayoría de edad, y el regalo que le pide a Sogo está más allá de sus expectativas.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Saving works from W… [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 3





	1. Regalo de cumpleaños

—Oh, es cierto. En una semana es el cumpleaños de Tamaki —estaban tomando un descanso de una coreografía cuando Yamato lo dijo. En ese momento, el susodicho había salido un momento por agua, por lo que aprovechaba su ausencia para tocar el tema—. ¿Sería bueno hacerle una fiesta sorpresa? Por fin cumplirá la mayoría de edad.

—Nada que contenga alcohol, Nikaido-san —intervino Iori—. No está permitido tomar alcohol hasta que cumpla los veintiuno. Aunque es cierto que con dieciocho tiene más libertades para ciertas cosas.

Nagi se unió a esos dos con emoción.

— _¡Party!_ ¡Eso suena very _cool!_ —aportó Nagi uniéndose a la conversación—. Siempre he amado las fiestas sorpresas, ¡son amazing! ¡y es seguro que a Tamaki también le gustará!

—¡Podríamos hacer decoraciones con imágenes de pudín del rey! ¡Y ese también podría ser el aperitivo principal —Riku parecía emocionado por la idea—. Siendo el postre favorito de Tamaki, tenemos muchas opciones para aprovecharlo.

Mitsuki también se unió.

—¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta de temática de pudín del rey! —exclamó.

Sogo sonrió al ver la emoción que ocasionaba en sus compañeros hablar sobre el cumpleaños de su compañero de MEZZO. Debido a que los últimos días habían sido algo ajetreados, no había tenido tiempo para pensar bien sobre qué cosa le podía regalar. A pesar de estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, no sabía qué podría gustarle.

Algo alusivo a su postre favorito sin duda le encantaría, pero él quería darle algo distinto, aunque tal vez el mejor modo de conseguir algo que le gustase era preguntándole directamente. Sentía que era mejor a arriesgarse a comprarle algo que no le gustara. Una vez estuvieran solos, le preguntaría adecuadamente.

—¿Ah? —cuando Tamaki regresó, todos guardaron silencio de forma automática.

El entrenamiento continuó con normalidad, y no fue hasta que la hora de grabación de un comercial donde MEZZO participaba que los que conformaban el dúo se marcharan. Como aún tenían algo de tiempo, caminaron sin prisas.

—Esto... Tamaki-kun —lo llamó Sogo sin aminorar el paso.

—¿Mm? —el más alto giró un poco su rostro para verlo.

—Ya casi es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Y, bueno, me preguntaba si había algo en particular que querías que te...

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Tamaki se frenó y miró hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando en alguna cosa. 

El de ojos morados le dio su tiempo para pensar, mientras veía a hora en su celular sólo para asegurarse de que aún tenían tiempo antes de la hora. Aunque ya se encontraban cerca, no le gustaría llegar tarde.

—No hay nada... en particular que quiera, So-chan —respondió viéndolo a la cara, pero después de hacerlo, abrió los ojos un poco como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Vaciló un instante sobre si debía decirlo o no, y tras varios segundos de silencio, se decidió por decir lo que se le había ocurrido—. Un V.A.

—Eso es... ¿ah? —Sogo tardó un instante en reaccionar lo que el otro había dicho, e incluso pensó que había escuchado mal—. Tamaki-kun... dijiste...

—Un V.A.

Esa era la abreviación de _Video para Adultos,_ no había forma de que estuviera confundiendo esas palabras con otra cosa. Por supuesto, Tamaki estaría cumpliendo dieciocho años, por lo que podría rentar uno de esos videos sin problema, y siendo aún un estudiante en desarrollo, no era raro que tuviera curiosidad sobre esos temas. 

—Eso es... video para adultos —reafirmó por miedo a estarse equivocando.

—¿So-chan no sabe lo que es?

Negó con la cabeza mientras elevaba un poco sus manos.

—No. Sí lo sé, es sólo que... no esperaba que dijera eso —de todas las posibles cosas que pudo haber pedido Tamaki, esa había sido la última que se le había ocurrido a Sogo—. Pero creo que sería buena idea que tú mismo lo escogieras. Quiero decir, el día de tu cumpleaños podemos ir a una tienda de CD's y... yo puedo rentar por ti el que escojas. 

—Oh, eso es una buena idea —concordó.

El más bajo sonrió, pero luego miró hacia un lado algo avergonzado de la petición. Era de esperar que Tamaki pensara en esas cosas de vez en cuando, aunque por su personalidad, nunca antes se le había ocurrido.

Por suerte, no era un regalo difícil de conseguir, pero aunque fueran disfrazados como solían hacer al salir, no evitaría la pena que sentiría al salir de la tienda. _«¿Por qué no pedir algo más fácil?_ », pensó mientras reanudaba el andar con una sonrisa de lado.


	2. Noche de cumpleaños

En la portada se veía a una chica de cabello corto y lila, con ojos morados. Sus pechos eran algo pequeños y estaba usando un traje escolar; sus manos se encontraban atadas en su espalda con una brillante cuerda roja. Sougo no pudo evitar pensar que la chica se parecía un poco a él, pero espantó ese pensamiento de su mente en cuanto apareció. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Mientras que los demás terminaban de decorar, le habían pedido a él distraer un rato a Tamaki. Cosa que aprovechó para cumplir lo que le había prometido. Así podría escoger el video que prefiriera, y sólo sería Sougo el que pasara la vergüenza de rentarlo. Cosa que, hasta ese momento, estaba seguro de no haber hecho antes de su vida. Durante su adolescencia siempre le dio demasiada vergüenza pensar en hacer algo como rentar un V.A. Recordaba que sus compañeros de clase hablaban de ellos con poca frecuencia, y él nunca se había sentido capaz de hacer algo como eso. Nunca le había interesado la idea, y de hecho imaginarlo conseguía que su rostro se enrojeciera un poco. 

Pero lo estaba haciendo por Tamaki. Era un regalo que había prometido y no se echaría hacia atrás. Una vez lo pagó lo ocultó en una bolsa de cumpleaños que había preparado en su bolso con antelación y se la entregó al ahora mayor de edad. 

—Tamaki-kun, ¿regresamos? —preguntó tras darle una mirada al reloj de su celular.

Éste asintió con una mirada difícil de leer mientras sostenía la bolsa de regalo con el contenido que bien conocía frente a él.

Cuando llegaron al piso, los chicos ya habían terminado de adornar la habitación, y los recibieron portando gorros para fiestas con grabados del Pudín del Rey; era de esperar que la mayoría de la decoración incluyendo los aperitivos fueran iguales. Hicieron algunos juegos antes de partir el pastel y abrir los regalos.

—Muy bien, sigo yo —el juego del rey sería el último antes de cambiar de actividad, y hasta el momento Tamaki y Yamato habían tenido la racha de estarse intercambiando el puesto del rey en cada turbo; ahora le tocaba a Yamato—. Número 7 muerde a número 2.

—Espera, ¿es acaso un juego de vampiros? —comentó Mitsuki sorprendido por la extraña orden; él tenía el número seis.

Yamato se rió en voz baja.

—No vienen mal ordenes raras.

Iori, Nagi y Riku tenían respectivamente el 3, 4, y 5. Para su mala suerte, era Sougo el que sería mordido por Tamaki.

—¿No podemos cambiarlo a otra cosa? —preguntó colocando su mano en su cuello temiendo por la mordida.

Nagi negó con la cabeza.

— _Oh, no_ , Riku e Iori juntaron sus narices por un minuto en la _previous round_. No sería justo si tú huyes.

Resignado, el de cabello lila expuso su cuello ante el menor, ladeando su cabeza un poco. Tamaki había permanecido callado hasta ese momento. No parecía desagradarle la idea de hacerlo, pero era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Se acercó con lentitud hacia el mayor, y cuando vio que éste se estremeció un poco cerrando los ojos dijo:

—No te preocupes, Sou-chan, seré gentil —y tras decirlo clavó sus dientes en la pálida piel del más bajo. No hizo mucha presión, y cuando se separó, después de limpiar restos de su saliva, no se veía más que una ligera coloración rojiza en la zona que mordió.

Sougo había sentido algo extraño cuando escuchó la voz de Tamaki, e incluso estaba seguro de ver una mirada extraña en él; la misma que cuando veía la bolsa con el V.A. Era difícil de describir, y hacía que algo se revolviera en su estómago.

El resto de la fiesta continuó sin incidentes extraños, y como al día siguiente no tenían nada que hacer, se extendió hasta altas horas. Como Tamaki ahora era mayor de edad, hubo alcohol casi al cierre de la fiesta, cuando Tsumugi se fue; aunque como al más joven del grupo no le gustó el sabor de la cerveza ni del vino Yamato y Mitsuki terminaron tomándose la gran mayoría. Sougo se abstuvo de beber al recordar lo sucedido las veces que tomaba.

Cuando cada uno se retiró a dormir a su habitación, el de cabello lila se puso a leer algunas cosas en su computadora sabiendo que no debía de preocuparse por el día siguiente. Más que una pequeña aparición en una entrevista en la noche; algo que duraría menos de una hora, MEZZO no tenía otro trabajo particular.

—Oh, ¿Tamaki-kun? —vio el reflejo de éste en su computadora, y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con el ahora mayor de edad con el V. A. en sus manos—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Llamé a la puerta, pero no respondiste. Creí que dormías... Ah, si hubieras estado dormido me hubiera ido —se excusó sabiendo que no era correcto entrar en las habitaciones de otras personas sin consentimiento.

Sougo sonrió sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, ¿ocupabas algo? —preguntó evitando mirar lo que el otro sostenía. _«¿No fue de su agrado?»_ se cuestionó, _«¿renté el que no era?»_.

—El V. A. —comenzó a decir—. ¿Podemos verlo juntos? 


	3. Regalo inesperado

Eso no debería estar pasando. Simplemente fue el flujo equivocado de las cosas. Sougo no entendía cómo terminó yendo a la habitación de Tamaki, estando sentado en la cama mientras el otro colocaba el V.A. En primer lugar él no entendía por qué fue que dijo que sí a la petición del ahora mayor de edad.

Estaba seguro de que su última relación con ese disco sería cuando fuera a devolverlo. 

Tal vez era normal que Tamaki quisiera que lo viera, después de todo él lo había rentado, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo natural? Pero Sougo no estaba del todo seguro de querer ver algo como eso. Mucho menos de ver algo como eso con alguien más. Que la chica en la portada se pareciera a él no ayudaba para nada.

Tamaki se sentó a su lado mientras la película para adultos comenzaba, habían puesto el volumen lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más los escuchara, ¿pero quién estaría despierto en aquella hora? Aunque pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien lo escuchara y se hiciera la idea errónea... Ver a Sougo saliendo del cuarto del más joven sólo empeoraría la situación. El de cabello lila estaba por expresar sus preocupaciones cuando el más alto le hizo un gesto para que mirara la pantalla. Había empezado.

Difícilmente entendía cómo debían funcionar esas cosas. Una parte de él imaginó que sólo sería sexo, pero parecía que las películas para adulto complicaban un poco más ese factor. Trataban de dar una trama, aunque no fuera muy realista, para poder encajar sin número de escenas y situaciones sexuales. Por suerte el comienzo del V.A. que rentó parecía medianamente decente.

La chica estaba sentada en un salón de clases, mirando constantemente a uno de sus compañeros. Un chico alto y de aspecto atlético que tenía el cabello azul algo largo, su rostro no se veía con mucha definición porque él no era lo importante en la escena. Sougo no permitió que su mente tratara de pensar a quién le recordaba el chico de la pantalla. Cuando la escena cambiaba, la chica estaba sentada en el lugar del chico. Ahora el salón estaba completamente vacío. Fue un poco difícil entender qué estaba pasando hasta que se volvió demasiado obvio. Sougo no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada cuando vio hacia qué lugar se dirigían las manos de la chica.

¿En serio iba a hacer algo como _eso_ en un lugar público? Sabía que la escena había sido planeada con ese objetivo, pero le parecía de alguna manera inmoral. Por supuesto que el chico al que ella había estado mirando regresó al salón de clases, y al ver la postura en la que ella estaba, no tardó en acercarse para _ayudarla._ Sougo no quiso saber más y se centró a admirar a detalle la habitación de Tamaki.

Una parte de él quería voltear a verlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en su expresión. Armándose de valor, Sougo miró en su dirección para encontrar que el más joven lo estaba mirando directamente. Otra vez esa expresión extraña en su rostro.

—No... ¿No es lo que esperabas? —preguntó odiando la duda inicial en su voz.

Esperaba que no se notara su incomodidad, pero por la forma en la que se resolvía en su lugar sabía que era imposible.

—¿Esto es excitante para ti?

La pregunta de Tamaki lo sorprendió al inicio, pero no tardó en su respuesta.

—No realmente.

Tamaki asintió.

—¿Y si imaginaras que eres tú... te excitarías? —preguntó esta vez con algo de duda en su voz.

—¿Imaginar que soy yo? —cuestionó Sougo y cuando miró hacia donde Tamaki señalaba se encontró con la expresión jadeante de la chica mientras era empujada contra el escritorio. 

Una cuerda roja rodeaba sus brazos y, ¿de dónde había salido? ¿ella la llevaba desde el inicio? ¿el chico lo hacía? ¿o era por uno de esos momentos donde el guión y la escenografía simplemente favorecían la escena? Recordando la pregunta de Tamaki, Sougo se vio inmediatamente en la posición de ella y bajó su mirada de nuevo sabiendo el color que debería estar tomando su rostro.

—Sou-chan —continuó Tamaki—. Si yo fuera aquel chico... ¿te excitarías?

—¿Por qué-?

—He visto como me miras durante los entrenamientos —no le dio tiempo a Sougo de hablar cuando agregó—: es el mismo modo en que yo te miro a ti.

Sougo no dijo nada. Miró fijamente el rostro de Tamaki mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y entonces recordó que Tamaki ya era un adulto. También recordó unas semanas antes algo raro que le había dicho el más joven, algo que no terminó de decir porque "todavía era pronto", o esas habían sido las palabras que utilizó. Sougo no le había dado la suficiente importancia hasta ese momento.

Y entonces lo entendió.

El motivo por el que Tamaki le pidió explícitamente a él que rentara un V.A. El motivo por el que escogió el único cuyos protagonistas tenían parecidos físicos a ellos. Lo había estado probando. Mientras Sougo trataba de entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Tamaki éste había estado planeando toda esta escena, y él lo había seguido sin cuestionar. Incluso cuando, en el juego del rey, el más joven lo mordió en el cuello, había estado pensando en esa misma escena.

No creía que fuera posible que su rostro pudiera estar más rojo, pero lo que más petrificaba al de cabello lila era que pese a la sangre en su rostro, una buena parte parecía haberse comenzado a mover más abajo. Mucho más abajo de lo que le gustaría. Tamaki también parecía más cercas que antes.

—Sou-chan, ¿puedo pedir otro regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó con sus labios rozando sus oídos.

Sougo asintió.

—¿Puedo pedirte a ti?

Esa simple pregunta hizo que un circuito se desactivara en su mente y se recostara por completo en la cama. No era del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo en su cerebro le decía que era lo correcto. Que era justamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el regalo era para Tamaki o para él mismo.

La película continuó reproduciéndose detrás de ellos mientras se ocupaban de asuntos más importantes.


End file.
